Paper products have been utilized for containing food. One area in which paper products have been used to contain food includes microwave popcorn bags. In general, the microwave popcorn bag should be capable of containing the popcorn and resisting the passage of oil through the paper product when the bag is being filled, during the shelf life of the popcorn product, and during cooking of the popcorn product in a microwave oven.
Microwave popcorn bags have been made with two plies of paper. Attention has been directed at preparing microwave popcorn bags from a single ply of paper. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,839 (Archibald et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,216 (McDonald et al.); and Publication No. WO93/15976.